


You make me sick

by vcnot



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Past Drug Addiction, Sexual Content, lets imagine punk never really leaved and is very fucking unhappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcnot/pseuds/vcnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk is trying to survive with all his emotional stress and Jeff`s return isn`t going to make it easy, but maybe less painfull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time tying to write a silly fanfic (i just did this for fun lmao)

_PROLOGUE_

_August 28 2009 SMACKDOWN_

_Well that was…disappointing, if you can call it like that, Jeff was defeated and Cm Punk was the champion, things weren’t supposed to end like this but its seems that his vices were stronger than his self-strength. If only he could say the two words that could have changed everything._

_`` **Just say no** ``_

_But now it’s too late, everything was just so wrong about this, Jeff couldn’t even say goodbye properly to the WWE universe, with a single hit in Jeff’s head he was down again and Cm Punk was laughing at his misery again, enjoying every single piece of it, it was horrendous._

_Jeff didn’t even had the strength to fight back, he was just laying there like a hurt dog._

_``I told you I was going to show who deserves to be the champion Jeffrey.`` Cm Punk muttered in Jeff’s face while he was still laying in pain._

_Sure everything was scripted, sure everything was ``fake`` but it was no secret that Jeff and Punk weren`t the best pals in the company, they couldn’t even finish a promo without Punk getting personal stuff and Jeff losing his shit on backstage, at least the Fridays backstage fights were over now._

_Jeff got very slowly in his feet while Punk was leaving laughing by himself, holding his championship and returning to backstage. Smackdown was already over and so Jeff’s last day too._

_Jeff entered to the backstage hallway just to find a worried Matt Hardy._

_``Are you okay Jeffro? `` Matt asked a little concerned, holding the back of his little brother._

_``No…but time heals, right? `` Jeff says trying to smile for his big brother. ``I’m fine Matty, I just…damn I really screwed up again, didn’t I?`` Jeff said now facing the floor._

_``No Jeff, come on you had a good run and besides people are going to remember you as what you are, a legend`` Matt says holding his brother’s arms trying to cheer him up._

_``You should call Beth, she must be worried about you.``_

_Beth_

_One of the few things that made him not to lose his mind, she was always there for him, no matter how much he screwed up she was always rotting for him in the good and bad times._

_``I think I should call her after I finish to say goodbye to everyone.`` Jeff said scratching his neck while Matt just nodded in agreement._

_Now it was time for the difficult part, the goodbyes._

_First he said his goodbyes to his closest friends like Jericho, R-Truth, Morrison, Mysterio, Jay and even Adam; some divas came and hugged the defeated Hardy giving him their best wishes._

_``Thank you everyone, I’m going to miss you guys.``_

_Everyone started to clap and giving him cheers, after all he deserves it, he put a hell of a match._

_``Aw man I’m really gonna miss ya Jeff, Smackdown is not going to be the same without you. `` said Jericho scratching the back of his neck._

_``So what now? Where are you planning to go now? `` Morrison asked putting his hands in his waist._

_``For now I just want to have some time for Beth and myself.`` Jeff said smiling to himself crossing his arms. ``Besides the contract doesn’t allow me to go to another company until one year so there`s not much I can do about it. `` He shrugged to himself._

_´´Beth must be lucky, you have grown up so fast Jeff.`` Said R-Truth patting Jeff’s back smiling to him,` I wish I was..` Jeff thought to himself._

_After all the goodbyes it was time to pack his bags and go home._

_Jeff directed himself to the locker rooms, he sat down in the benches for a while to contemplate what was going to happened next, ´is my career really over?...after all I went through, nothing really matters?...` he was again facing the floor trying to hold the tears back, his face paint it’s all unpainted thanks of the sweat and tears of the last match, he had everything in his hands, the power to become the face of the company to stay as a legend, but again his demons defeated him once again._

_Jeff quickly wiped away his tears when he heard someone entering to the lockers._

_``Woops my bad, some private moment? ``_

_The last person Jeff wanted to see._

_``What the fuck are you still doing here Punk?” He said. “Didn’t you did enough? ``_

_Punk was now laughing at himself crossing his arms while he leaned to the wall._

_``Now that’s funny, if I am correct I wasn`t the one who asked for his release in the best time of his career, why do you act like this is my fault when all you had to do is to accept help, accept the rehabilitation, but no your `` my life my rules`` logic is not going to help now, all I did was to follow the script and you followed as well right?`` Punk said while he enjoyed the lecture he was giving to Jeff, Punk was tired of hearing from everyone that he went too far but he was just tired of seeing how Jeff was destroying himself and they still congratulated and cheered for him like he was the champ._

_It was bizarre how a lot of kids looked up for Jeff and Cm Punk was just some kind of nerd because of the lifestyle he had, it was all wrong, parents shouldn’t even consider Jeff as a role model, they were hypnotized by his stupid looks and his sloppy jumps._

_Jeff was facing the wall and then turned to see Punk once again; his eyes were all red and teary._

_``Were you crying? `` asked Punk smiling in a mocking tone._

_God he was going too far._

_Jeff didn`t respond and just looked at punk with deadly eyes._

_``Oh now I get it you weren’t crying, you were just smoking pot or something. `` Punk laughed. ``Don’t worry, since it’s your last day here I won’t tell anyone. ``, Jeff couldn’t believe what he was hearing, is this guy for real?_

_``You`re a fucking psycho you know that? `` Jeff growled._

_``At least I have a job. `` Punk mocked._

_Jeff was ready to beat the shit out of Punk, after all he deserves it but right now he doesn’t need more problems than he had, but he had one question that he needs to get answered._

_``Why did you made it personal? `` Jeff blurted out, ``Did I insult you in some kind of way? I mean, I know you since ECW and you weren’t like this before or rather way you’re just a fucking psychopath and enjoy to see me suffer?``_

_Punk`s stopped smiling and just gave Jeff a long sigh and then he answered his questions._

_``It wasn’t like that at first, I mean I don’t exactly hate you; I just dislike how unprofessional you have turn. `` Punk shrugged._

_Unprofessional?_

_```What the hell are you talking about?``_

_``You know exactly what I’m talking about`` Punk said now sounding pissed. ``You think I`m happy about your departure? , this feud could be a WrestleMania main event but you had to screwed everything up like always.`` now he sounded way more pissed. ``Why couldn’t you act like the grown ass man you are and start thinking how your actions affect on others, this is not only going to affect you , didn`t you had a girlfriend? Is she okay with this? Or is she a loss cause like you?``_

_**Oh shit.** _

_Jeff didn’t even cared if he was going to make more problems than he had, he punched Punk straight to the face causing him to loss his balance; Punk rubbed his cheek but in just a millimeter of a second Jeff grabbed Punk’s neck shirt and pulled him very closely to his face._

_``I`ve had enough of your bullshit you bastard.`` Jeff said in a cold tone. ``You can make fun of me all you want but no one and I said **NO ONE** can talk shit about the people I love most.`` Jeff said gripping Punk`s shirt tightly. ``You can keep that fucking belt if you want, I`m so fucking done with you.``_

_Punk pushed Jeff aside and quickly stand on his feet. Punk stayed in an uncomfortable silent._

_``Nothing to say huh? ``_

_Punk just stayed stunned at Jeff`s reaction, this was actually the first time that their arguments ended in a real fight, but Punk didn’t stay silent for so long._

_``Actually yeah I have A LOT to tell you but it won’t matter by tomorrow right ?`` said Punk in an angry tone. `` Even if someone tries to help you will simply tell them to fuck off and then shut yourself in your little pathetic world, but you know what? I don’t need you to demonstrate this company what kind of champion they need, you want to know why? `` Punk said now heading to the door._

_`` **Because I am the best in the World.** ``_

_Jeff stood silent._

_``And as far I know you were just a rock in my shoe. `` Punk said without looking back at Jeff and then leaving the lockers room._

_Jeff was now completely alone again in the lockers room, without giving Punk any response, Jeff just glared angrily to the wall thinking that he should’ve beat the shit out of him long time ago. He grabbed his things quickly and then he leave the room to just bump into Matt._

_``Jeff you okay?`` Matt asked confused. Jeff was trying to hold his temper and calm his voice._

_``I…I need to get the hell out of here man… I want to go home… `` Jeff said completely tired._

_Matt thought it was for the best doing what Jeff wanted and asked him about what happened in there later._

_The best in the world…more like the best in his world._

_Punk can now be a champion, but let’s see how much time he got left before WWE creatives get tired of him, after all guys like Punk aren’t really Vince type but who knows maybe one day he can be something else._

_Just maybe…_

_But for now, he is still a little punk._


	2. Rumours Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long on this chapter, actually i finished this chapter the last month but i just enter to college and i have been crazy busy, i really dont have enough time to public my works so maybe im going to go alot slower in the next chapter but i hope to get it ready before the end september, well i hope you like it :)

April 25, 2016 

``Babe Wake up.``

Life is a shit hole.

``Babe come on its late.``

He should have stopped this mess long time ago.

``Phil.``

But why his ego was always the problem?

``PHIL!``

``W-what?`` Punk`s sleep was interrupted by a feminine voice `` Oh sorry Ape, I uh, I couldn`t sleep well.``

April Jeanette Mendez

Mostly known as AJ lee; currently married to Cm Punk. 

``Again? Phil I’m worried about you, you tell me you`re fine but I just can’t believe you.`` 

It has felt like ages since Punk actually slept like a healthy person. In fact, it has been 2 years and the uncomfortable bus’s bed is not really the best way to get sleep, Punk wished that at least he could stay in a pleasant vacation with Aj but this was another shitty day for another shitty Monday night RAW.

``I know Ape and I’m really sorry for worrying you but it’s not like I love the insomnia.`` Punk said scratching his eyes `` I miss sleeping, I miss Larry and I miss having fun with you.``

``Oh come on Phil, I’m sure that Colt is taking good care of Larry and we do have fun dummy head.`` Aj said smiling to Punk.

`` I meant at work.``

This was a touchy subject for him but he didn’t had any problem talking about his problems with Aj about Vince and the WWE in general; after Doctor Chris Amann treated poorly a dangerous staph infection in Punk’s back, when he numerous times reported about it, this maybe could go Punk to quit WWE but he decided to stay anyways. He wasn’t going to leave without his damned well gained main event on WrestleMania, even if that wasn’t going to occur any time soon.

Aj sat on Punk`s side as she gently stroked his cheek and then leaned to kiss him in the forehead, `` Work is work grandpa.`` she said, but she do understand what he was talking about. WWE hasn’t been too nice to Aj either, the Nikki Bella angle destroyed her record of the diva with the longest reigning of all time, Aj had no problem with that at all because the NXT girls arrived just in time. Nikki’s attitude was the problem.

``Now, now like I told you before it’s late and we have to catch up with the others in the arena for today’s show. ``

``Wait, what time it is?`` He asked getting up of the bed.

``1 pm.``

``Wh-Why didn’t you wake up me earlier?!`` He asked as he was frantically changing his clothes.

``I um heh…I fell asleep too`` She said laughing of embarrassment.

Punk looked blankly at her but then he cracked in laughter.

He really loves this woman.

``You jerk. `` And she really loves him as well.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They got in the arena just in time with the others to check up tonight’s show, the only good thing about he staying is that he get to meet the new NXT guys, even that the majority of them are in the same position of Punk right now, he got to make pretty good mates at least.

``Welp, I better see what kind of agony segment I’m in today. I`ll see you later babe.`` She said kissing him in the cheek but Punk actually looked like he was the one in agony. “You’ll be okay Phil, remember work is work.`` 

``Yeah I know, I`ll see you later Ape.`` He said before she went with Paige and Charlotte to talk about tonight’s segment.

He was about to go to the training room when he suddenly felt a little bump on one of his knees.

He turned around to see a confused little girl with blonde hair and a tiny ponytail.

``Hey,`` He said ``Did you got lost?`` He bent down for the little girl and he notice something about this kid, something very familiar, the girl looked even more confused to Punk for talking to her.

``Oh, um, I didn’t mean to scare you. `` The little girl looked like she was about to cry, ``Oh no, no, no what’s wrong? Um, do your parents work here? `` He quickly stand up and tried to calm her before she started to cry.

`` I lost my daddy.`` the little girl replied already in tears.

`` Where did you lost him?`` He asked feeling sympathy for the little one, Punk was good with kids but he actually never wanted kids of his own ; being a parent was too much work for him, Aj and him agreed that right now Larry is pretty much their tiny and hairy son.

``I-I don’t know. `` She said whipping her tears away from her eyes. ``Can you help me find him please? `` 

``Of course kiddo you got a name? `` He said offering her a warm smile.

`` Ruby. `` She said giving him a tiny smile.

`` That’s a pretty name, my name is Phil but everyone calls me Punk. `` 

He was about to continue but then heard a loud growl from the little girl’s stomach.

``I’m hungry. `` She said rubbing her tummy. 

`` Yeah I can see that. `` Punk laughed. ``Do you want something to eat? We can find your dad while I grab you something to eat, like pancakes or maybe a muffin if you want. `` He said pointing to the cafeteria.

`` Yeah! `` She jumped excited clapping her hands.

It looks like he was really good with kids.

 

`` Alright then, come on its not that far.`` He offered her his hand so she wouldn’t get lost again and she took it.

`` Okay Mr. Punk. `` She said to him.

`` You can just call me Punk.``

`` Sorry Mr. Punk.``  
Punk couldn`t help but to chuck a little at Ruby’s innocence, they got in the cafeteria area and they caught the attention of plenty wrestlers in the area, Punk was known for being a lone wolf and usually eating outside with Kofi or just by himself, but never in the side of a little girl.

`` Okay so what would you prefer? a chocolate muffin or pancakes?`` He asked her.

`` Muffin! `` She replied excited.

`` Well its looks like it’s your lucky day kiddo because this is the last one, congratulations.`` He said bending down to her giving her the muffin like she was some kind of royalty, she giggled and took the muffin , he found an empty table so she could eat the muffin, they sat down and Ruby immediately took a giant bite of the muffin barely chewing.

`` Hey be careful or you might choke.`` Punk has to told her now scared that she might choke to death.

`` Yes Mr. Punk.`` She turned to him with her face now all covered in crumbs of the chocolate muffin, Punk took out a tissue a wipe her face carefully, `` Jesus who teach you to eat like that?`` he asked concerned about how they educate this child.

`` No one but my daddy told me not to.`` She said.

`` Well you better listen to your dad then, we don’t want you to have an accident don’t we?`` He said now satisficed that she was taking tiny bites to the dessert.

`` So you finally listen to my advice and you had kids by your own huh?``

Punk turned to see a familiar face.

`` Well it was about time, I thought you and Aj were going to stick with Larry forever.``

It was Kevin Steen known as Kevin Owens.

`` Didn’t knew you guys adopted.`` He said getting a better look of the child while she was focused on her muffin.

`` It’s not my kid Kev. `` Punk said.

Punk liked Kevin because he reminds him so much as himself when he started in the company, a little moody most of the time but he was at least a little more sociable than Punk.

`` Good because you`re doing terrible as a dad, look at that thing you just gave her, do you know how many sugar that thing has?`` Kevin was very known as well for being a very protective father of two children, so when he was seeing Ruby eating that giant chocolate muffin his fatherly instincts became in alert and ready to lecture Punk and his terrible fatherly skills.

```Oh come on its not a big deal.`` Punk said while Kevin raised an eyebrow. 

``So if she`s not your kid then whose it is? `` Kevin asked crossed in arms.

`` No idea, I was just about to help her to find her dad but then she was hungry and I got her something to eat.`` Punk said still giving attention to the little one.

`` I finish!`` Ruby said rpudly as she showed the now crumply paper that used to have the muffin.

`` Wow kiddo you really are a monster look at that, you finished the whole thing by your own.`` Punk smiled at her and she gave him another smile as a return, Kevin just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly they heard another familiar voice entering to the cafeteria.

`` Calm down man I’m sure Ruby is okay we just have to keep looking around.`` It was Chris Jericho trying to calm down the other individual.

`` She was right at my side, I just turned for a minute and she was gone.`` The individual sounded too disturb, it looks to be the father of Ruby but something sounded very familiar with that voice, something about the accent of that person sounded very familiar.

` Am I deaf? ` Punk thought. ` That voice sounds exactly as-`

``Daddy !`` Before Punk could finish his thoughts Ruby jumped out of her chair and ran to the man at the side of Jericho, he could get a better view of the individual now as he kneel to his daughter with open arms and lift her to hug her very tightly 

`` Oh my god Ruby never scare me again like that young lady, I was so worried for you! `` The man said to her daughter.

``See? She is fine, hey Rubes you need to be more careful I thought I had to call an ambulance for your pop.`` Jericho said also relieved to know that Ruby was fine.

Punk stood up of his chair and he stood in front of the individual.

``How did you get here love?`` the man said.

`` Mr. Punk helped me find you daddy.``

 

The individual got his eyes widened at her daughter and he saw the man in front of his.

`` Phil?``

Godammit so it was true.

`` Hi Jeff.``

The rumors were fucking true.

Hardy was back.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn`t my first language so if you see any kind of typos plz let me know so i can become a better writer.


End file.
